


Spooky Treasure

by Lexys23



Series: Blueberry Treasure [10]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aunt Audrey, Aunt Jane, Aunt Li Lonnie, Aunt Uma, Carving pumpkins, Cousin Celia Facilier, Cousin Dizzy Tremaine, Evie and Doug Are Adorable, F/F, F/M, Grandma Belle, Grandpa Beast, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry and Gil Are Ready to Fight, Haunted Houses, Kid Doug, Kid Evie, POV Beast (Disney), POV Ben (Disney: Descendants), POV Evie (Disney: Descendants), POV Harry Hook, POV Mal (Disney: Descendants), Parent Carlos de Vil, Parent Jay, Parent Mal, Random Person Dressed As the Evil Queen, Trick or Treating, Uncle Ben - Freeform, Uncle Gil, Uncle Harry Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Seven year old Evie looked up at Ben with wide eyes. “We get to dress up? I get candy?”Ben nodded his head, feeling her excitement. Evie suddenly got shy.“C-can I pick your costume?” Evie asked, her voice small.Ben turned to the group of teens, a smirk on his face. He noticed some of them already caught up, but others hadn’t. “As King, I am ordering that you choose everyone’s costumes.”Evie’s eyes lit up. She turned to the group, who weren’t able to say no. Evie beamed, and some of the teens had nervous expressions on their faces.





	Spooky Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween and Early birthday to me (I was born a few hours after Halloween, 11/1 Twenty Five years ago). So enjoy this early present from me to you all.
> 
> Here is a Halloween Special.

Seven year old Evie looked up at Ben with wide, excited eyes. The Audaron teenagers had just finished explaining what Halloween was; the Isle kids seemed interesting, mostly the ones not yet a teen. “We get to dress up? I get candy?”

Ben nodded his head, feeling her excitement.

Evie got shy all of a sudden. She looked up at the boy. “C-can I pick your costumes?” Evie asked, her voice small.

Ben turned to the group of teens, a smirk on his face. He noticed some of them already caught up, but others hadn’t. “As King I am ordering that you choose  _ everyone’s _ costumes.”

Evie’s eyes lit up. She turned to the group, who weren’t able to say no to the excitement on her face. Evie beamed and some of the teens had nervous expressions on their faces.

* * *

* * *

Evie looked at pictures of costume in front of her. “What are you thinking?” Belle asked, swiping on the tablet. Evie had come to Belle and Adam, wanting to look for costumes while her parents, aunts, and uncles were in their dorms. Belle and Adam had heard of what Ben had declared and were excited to know of what the young girl had planned. The small group sat on the couch, the adults on either side of the little girl. Evie gripped the tablet and swiped it. She had a determined look on her face, and Adam just smiled. He made eye contact with his wife, who looked just as happy.

Evie pointed to one of the costumes. “For Papa,” she said, beaming up at the adults.

Adam looked at the costume she chose and let out a loud laugh. “I am going to love this Halloween,” he said.

“It’s good?” the little girl asked, looking up at him.

Adam nodded his head, excitedly; it’s perfect, he couldn’t wait to have pictures of the teens in their costumes. Evie grinned and turned back to the list of costumes.

* * *

* * *

Ben sighed, staring at his costume in the mirror. He scratched his neck, feeling the fur itch him. He tried to smooth the fur, but it didn’t help.

He wondered if any of the others would have to wear a full body costume. He looked at his feet, seeing fur cover his body. He really wished he could take it off, the rubber rubbing him in an annoying way, but Evie had been so excited. He walked out of his room and waited. He saw a flash of light.

His mother and father stood there, grinning. “Mom,” he whined, but his mother took more pictures.

“Why do you get to look so badass?” another voice added. He looked over to see Carlos standing in front of him. Ben bit his lip to keep from laughing.

The costume Evie had chosen for him was a werewolf. His body was covered in latex covered in fur. He had claws for hands. His pointy ears at the top of his head.

But Carlos, who was also in the canine family, wasn’t fearsome. He wore a onesie type costume. Where Ben had claws, Carlos had paws. Where Ben’s fur was rough, Carlos’s was soft. Ben’s face had some paint, but Carlos’s had a black nose and whiskers.

But what made it better was the fact that he was holding up a dog dressed up as a cat. Doug didn’t look happy, as if he knew what he was wearing.

“Laugh it up,” Carlos muttered, placing the dog on the ground to cross his hands over his chest and pout.

Belle quickly took a picture of Carlos, before the next person walked in. 

Jay walked in, half his costume dragging. He gave the two a deadpan look; Ben and Carlos had to look away. Ben watched his father start to laugh; he almost fell onto the couch with how hard he was laughing. Ben turned back to the human size cobra standing in front of him.

“You know, when it was decided that Evie was going to choose our costumes, I honestly thought they were going to be cute,” Audrey said, walking into the living room.

Ben couldn’t hold it in and started to laugh.

Audrey placed her hands on her hips, glaring at her ex boyfriend.

“Aren’t your arms supposed to go up?” Jay asked the cactus, a huge grin on his face.

Audrey opened her mouth, as if to use words her grandmother would have a heart attack hearing, when two more people walked in.

“She’s mocking us,” Jane said, her face bright red, “it’s her inner Isle coming out.” Carlos waved at her, but then pouted when Jane laughed.

“Couldn’t she at least chosen a dragon too?” Lonnie muttered, looking at her blue cricket body, looking miserable.

“At least you’re not a walking wand with a star as your head,” Jane told her, wincing at the bright light.

“Can we just say Evie is our favorite?” Adam said, smirking. “This is gold. Pure gold.”

“The furries are here,” Jay joked, a smirk on his face, as a mouse and frog walked into the living room.

Dizzy glared at Jay, sticking out her tongue. Celia flicked him off. Adam and Belle continued to take more pictures.

“That means you, Carlos, Lonnie and Ben are furries too,” Audrey said, raising an eyebrow to her boyfriend.

“We just have to wait on a few more,” Ben muttered, scratching his side.

“The party has arrived!” Gil exclaimed, walking into the room in a banana outfit, arms spread out. He was the only one who seemed happy with his costume, as Harry and Uma walked behind him, both of them scowling.

“Evie loves to mess with us,” Uma muttered, while Harry just glared at everyone.

Uma stood in front of the group in a fish costume, while Harry stood next to her in a crocodile costume.

There was a knock on the door. Belle went to open it and awed loudly. Everyone looked to see Doug with his father. The young boy waved at them, giving them a small smile, also pushing his glasses up.

“Why does he get to look cute?” Audrey whined, pointing to the blushing Doug, who was pushing his crown up onto his head.

“Because he’s our wee Blueberry’s Prince,” Harry said, a smirk on his face.

Jay glared at him, before turning his glare at Doug, who looked scared. “I-I-”

“Leave him alone,” the giant Cactus said, shaking her head. Doug gave her a shy, thankful smile.

“Now we wait for the last two,” Carlos muttered but perked up when Jane started to rub the top of his head. “I know why Dude likes this.”

They turned when they heard footsteps heading towards them. The girls squealed when they saw Evie and Mal walk in. Mal was in a dragon outfit, and Evie, who was standing next to her, was wearing a small dragon outfit. Mal’s face was bright red. Evie was beaming.

The two costumes were identical. Purplish blue color with wings. Dizzy, Audrey, Jane and Lonnie all awed at the mother-daughter duo. Evie was holding Mal’s hand, but let go when she saw Doug. “Dougie!”

“Evie!” Doug ran to meet her halfway and wrap his arms around. Evie moved back and beamed when she looked at his outfit.

“My prince,” She said, and Jay glared at the young boy. Ben felt the urge to glare as well, while Harry smirked at them.

Doug smiled at Evie. “My dragon?”

“I’m a dragon. I can protect you,” Evie told the seven year old boy. She kissed his cheek.

Doug blushed. “Okay.”

Jay moved to stand between the two friends, glaring at the older of the two. Evie just grinned.

“Does that mean you’re my dragon?” Ben asked Mal, leaned close. “You’re going to protect me?”

Mal gave him a deadpan look, pushing him away. “Funny.”

“What are we doing first?” Evie asked, looking excited, her wings flapping as she jumped in place. She looked at the Auradon teens and adults. Gil and Dizzy seemed to share her excitement, while the other teens and pre-teen looked interested.

“We are carving some pumpkins,” Audrey said, a small pout on her face. Ben grinned, before turning to Evie, Doug, Dizzy, Celia and Gil who all seemed excited. He turned to Harry, Jay and Adam were walked out to grab the pumpkins. The two kids, Gil and Dizzy all ran to the table prepared for the pumpkin carving.

Jay and Harry sat next to either kid, using their steady hands to cut a face on it.

Ben watched as Jay cut the top of the pumpkin, letting Evie shove her hand into the fruit. The little girl squeal in excitement. Doug looked to be concentrating as he shoveled out the seeds.

Evie sniffed the seeds, making a disgusted face, before letting it drop on the plate set up.

Jay flipped the knife as he turned to Evie for directions. “Eye there, and there,” Evie said, as she drew out what she wanted with her finger. Jay nodded and went to work.

Dizzy and Celia were working together. Ben felt Mal elbow him. Ben looked down at the pumpkin and his eyes widened at the outline Mal had made. He grinned as he moved over to kiss her cheek.

Ben grabbed the carving knife and started to carve over the outline.

Belle and Adam were taking pictures, moving around to get each pair. (Ben and Mal, Jay and Evie, Harry and Doug, Celia and Dizzy, Jane and Carlos, Gil and Uma and Audrey and Lonnie were the last pair.)

The group worked, making comments here and there. Doug and Evie seemed were in tune with what they were doing. (Doug was scared of Harry, but the latter had been friendly.)

Trick’r’Treaters showed up at her house, and Evie went with Adam to give candy, excited to see the costumes. She’d return to the table and gush about what she had seen. The princesses, the knights, the superheroes.

“Done,” Mal said, turning the pumpkin. Everyone awed at the dragon face. She had a smirk on her face.

Carlos and Jane had a puppy like drawing, Celia and Dizzy drew a face. Gil and Uma did their pirate icon, while Audrey and Lonnie had a lopsided, traditional face. Harry and Doug made traditional pumpkin on the pumpkin.

Evie and Jay had the most adorable one, the pumpkin was smiling. Belle and Adam handed out the candles to place inside the pumpkins. Evie and the Isle kids all watched as the fruits lit up, their eyes filled with amazement. Evie inspected each one, Mal keeping her from getting to close.

“Papa and Janey win!” Evie declared, a grin on her face. The two wins hi-fived and the others grumbled about their hard work being ignored.

“All right, you guys have to go if you want to get candy,” Belle said, ushering the group out. Evie and Doug quickly grabbed hands and started to rush out, both of them excited. Dizzy, Celia and Gil were right behind them.

Ben gave Mal a smile, but she just glared at him. The group of teens all walked out, all but one shooting glares at Ben, who gave them apologetic smiles.

Ben sighed, not looking forward to the day ahead of them, as he scratched his back.

The things they did to keep the Princess happy.

* * *

* * *

Evie looked at the first house. She saw some kids knock on the door and a lady opened it. She grabbed a handful of candy and placed it in each of their pumpkins. Evie looked up at Mal, who’s hand she was holding, with a grin. “Mommy, we can get candy now?”

Gil perked up. “Can we?”

The Isle kids and Doug looked at the Auradon teens with excitement.

Ben signaled for the group to head to the first house. Doug, Evie, Dizzy, Celia and Gil were up in front. The eight year olds skipped towards the house, Mal, Jay, Carlos, Uma, and Harry were right behind them.

Ben, Audrey, Lonnie, and Jane just looked at each other with smiles, happy to see their significant others/friends/future step child be carefree in Auradon.

Ben signaled for the group to head to the first house. Doug, Evie, Dizzy, Celia and Gil were up in front. They skipped towards the house, Mal, Jay, Carlos, Uma, and Harry were right behind them.

Ben, Audrey, Lonnie, and Jane just looked at each other.

“Trick or treat!” Doug and Evie shouted, big smiles on their faces .The house owner, looked at the group, her eyes wide.

“Oh my, what a big group you all are,” the elderly lady said, grinning.

“Hi Granny,” Ben greeted, giving the woman a charming smile.

“King Benjamin, Princess Audrey, pleasure seeing you here. I haven’t seen you go trick’r’treating in years,” Granny said, shaking her head.

“Benny and Audrey doesn’t get candy anymore?” Evie asked, looking up at the werewolf.

“This is a day for children, like you and Doug. Usually, when we turned thirteen, we stop,” Jane answered, giving them a smile. She placed her hand on Carlos’s cheek when he pouted.

Granny grabbed a handful of candy and dropped them into Evie’s pumpkin. The little girl looked into the bucket, her eyes wide. “Thank you misses!”

Granny gave her a fond smile. Jay and Carlos hi-fived when they got candy in their buckets. The group said their goodbyes and started to head to the next house and the next.

A smile was permanently on Evie’s face, beaming when house owners complimented her or Doug’s costume, commented her and Mal’s costume, or laughed at everyone else's. The teenagers and preteens all looked miserable, but would fake it whenever Evie would look at them.

After the last house, (as their buckets were filled to the brim), Evie shoved her hand into the bucket and pulled out a random candy. She showed it to Carlos, who smiled.

“Papa, I’m really happy we are in Auradon. I love it here.”

Carlos pulled her close, smiling fondly. “So do I Blueberry, so do I.”

* * *

* * *

“What’s a ‘haunted house?” Harry asked, turning to Ben. The group had gone to a few houses, and the male teens had dug into the candy in their buckets. The girls were waiting to get home, and the kids were enjoying the trip. Harry had heard random teens speak of a haunted house, and he was interested to know what that was.

“It’s like a maze and people try to scare you,” Ben answered, holding Doug’s pumpkin for the little boy, who was holding Evie’s hand. The two were giggling, pointing to other kids in costumes.

“Can we go to one?” Uma asked, looking excited. Harry and Gil nodded Harry was interested in seeing if Auradon  _ could _ be scary.

Ben turned to Mal. “What about the kids?”

Jay shrugged. “This is Auradon. Evie’s experienced scarier in the Isle.”

“And I’ll take care of Doug,” Gil offered, giving everyone a grin.

Ben sighed. “Guess we’re going to a haunted house.”

Evie looked excited, and Doug looked scared.

* * *

Mal looked around, gripping Evie’s hand. She could hear the evil laughter. There was fog covering every inch of the hall. A few people had jumped out to scare them and the Auradon teens and kid screamed. Evie flinched, and Celia laughed.

Gil was carrying Doug on his back, the boy pressing his face against the older teen’s back, hiding from all the scary people. She heard Audrey let out a scream as someone popped up. Jane was gripping Carlos’s arm. Harry had a huge grin on his face. Jay and Uma looked bored. Dizzy was pressing herself closer to Celia, who was laughing. Ben was tensed next to her, Mal could help but smile at him. Lonnie’s eyes were shifting around the hallway. And Evie was gripping her hand, not entirely scared, but nervous. Mal gave her hand a small squeeze, smiling at the little girl. Evie smiled back, before turning back to the walls, that had painting and red all over them.

Mal could see the exit when someone dressed at the Evil Queen popped up in front of them and Evie screamed at the top of her lungs. Evie pressed herself against her mother and started to sob. Jay and Harry were quick to tackle the Evil Queen down, who screamed in fear. The lights of the haunted house turned on and everyone watched as Audrey and Uma pulled their boyfriends off the person.

“Don’t let her take me!” Evie screamed, tears streaming down her face. The girl in the Evil Queen outfit stood up, her eyes filled with fear. Carlos pulled the girl into his arms, rubbing her back. “Don’t let her take me! Papa! I don’t wanna go!”

“Jay, calm down,” Audrey whispered her hands on the boy’s cheeks. Jay took a deep breath, shaking his head.

“What is happening here?” A grown man asked, a frown on his face.

“They attacked me!” the girl in the Evil Queen outfit said, glaring at the group of teenagers.

The adult man looked at the girl, and then at the group, but his eyes stopped at the sobbing girl. He frowned, as he looked at the group, before the realization hit him. “Evil Queen’s daughter?” After the declaration of the Isle kids and Evie, everyone knew of them; although not many interacted with them.

Ben nodded his head, taking a step forward. The man closed his eyes. “Just get out of here,” he said, pointing to the exit. The teens nodded and walked out. Once outside, Carlos placed Evie on the ground. Doug ran to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Why don’t we go home and watch some movies?” Ben suggested, knowing the Halloween spirit had ended. Everyone nodded, and they all walked home, Doug stayed close to Evie, not wanting to scare her. The little girl gripped his hand and Jay’s, not saying much the walk home. Audrey and Lonnie carried Doug and Evie’s candy for them.

* * *

* * *

Jay rubbed a towel on his hair, having taken a shower. Everyone had washed up and changed into night clothing. Evie and Doug were curled up on a makeshift bed out of the covers on the ground while a child friendly Halloween film played and they were separating candy, exchanging for ones they didn’t like. Dizzy and Celia had fallen asleep, snuggling on one of the couches. Audrey was brushing Lonnie’s wet hair, while Jane wiped the face paint on Carlos’ face and he ate some of the candy. Mal and Ben were speaking in the corner of one thing or another, Jay didn’t really know or want to get into it Harry, Gil and Uma were occupying different bathrooms. Jay walked up to the two children and sat down next to them. Evie looked over at Jay and gave her a small smile.

Evie and Doug pushed their candy to the side, letting out little yawns. Evie moved closer to her father, who gave her a hug. Jay kissed the temple of the girl. Doug looked at him, a hint of fear in his eyes.

Evie was Jay’s little girl, and in his eyes, no boy would be good enough for her, but he knew Evie was young.; she was innocent. But he  _ did _ trust Doug. The boy stuck with Evie through thick and thin. Even with being her friend meant you were evil. Seeing Evie and Doug together, seeing the smile on his daughter’s face, it made him like the young boy more and more. He was sure if Evie asked, Doug would have worn a humiliating costume. But that didn't mean Jay was going to stop tormenting the boy.

Jay laid with the two children, their eyes drooping. He watched the film, waiting for the kids to fall asleep.

“We won’t ever let anyone take you,” Jay whispered, looking down at the sleeping girl. Evie let out a content sigh, snuggling closer to her father. Jay just smiled.

The rest of the teens got into their makeshift beds, ready to go to bed.

“Happy Halloween,” Ben said, letting out a yawn.

There were a few mutters, some laughs, before each fell asleep one by one. Jay kept one arm around Evie and the other around Audrey, falling asleep with is girls in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, Evie with her Papa (including Sick Evie) or Evie with Jay. And on December 25th, there will a Christmas Special.


End file.
